The Family Switch AU
by Marsetta
Summary: Harry Weasley, Hermione Potter, and Ronald Granger have more to them then most. Has some gore but not detailed at all, just mentioning holes in places they shouldn't be and blood. A series of One Shots, is labeled as Complete but will be adding more one shots when I can. Not sure the pairings, but knowing me, there will be slash and possibly femslash.
1. Situation: Switched

**So, this is something I found on my Yahoo drafts... The idea that is. I rewrote it, I've been rewriting a lot of things lately...**

 **Basically, Harry, Ron, and Hermione switch places. Just, read more to understand...**

 **For Charms class. Used Prompt: Color: Ivory**

 **628 words**

 **I don't own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The day after young Harry Potter's birth was hectic. Everyone was running around like they were chickens with their heads cut off. Bursts of magic came and went at random intervals around the baby.

After hours of practically mass hysteria, a bright white light engulfed three sleeping infants.

The three infants engulfed in light woke suddenly, their eyes filled with years beyond their ages. The memories of the people close to them were tampered, paperwork lost. Each child went through a metamorphosis, their beings in their entirety were being changed.

As the lights receded, the babies looked out at the world for a few seconds with an understanding they shouldn't have known. Before that started to fade and their surroundings seemed different and strange.

* * *

Younger Hermione Potter cried out in fear, the shadows around her seemed to move in strange and frightening ways. She only quieted when her parents rushed to her and pulled her into their comforting arms. She was okay.

* * *

Baby Harry Weasley cried out, trying to move. It took him a second to stop screaming. His whimpering didn't stop. The Weasley family was in his room soon after, each just as bedraggled as the last. The Matriarch of the family pulled the baby out of the crib and comforted him until he fell asleep. He was okay.

* * *

Ronald Granger was silent for a minute, before letting out an ear piercing screech. The reason he was crying changed from confusion, to a need. He wanted to be held. He continued to cry until a couple rushed in and picked him up. Soft words calmed him, and slight rocking motions had him drifting off into sleep before long. He was okay.

* * *

They weren't okay. The last thing they remembered was strange, almost like a dream, but more real.

Eighteen-year-old Harry stood next to nineteen-year-olds Ron and Hermione, all three looking like they had just been through war, their clothes ripped and stained in blood. Ron and Hermione each bore a fatal wound.

Hermione had a hole through her head, but that didn't keep the defiant glint out of her eyes.

Ron had a hole where his heart should have been. He didn't look into anyone's eye, keeping his head down.

Harry was glowing a slight green color.

Across from them stood a figure in strange black and dark grey clothes. All you could see of the figure was their grey skinned hands and bright white grin.

"To be who you aren't. RG, HW, and HP. To be them is to not be you. Are you sure this is what you want?" The figure was still grinning. Their voice sounded melodic, but holding a slight hiss to it.

Harry clenched his hands into fists and nodded. Ron grunted, shifting his head up a bit to glare at the figure through his blood matted bangs. Hermione answered for all three.

"We're sure. This is the only way to continue helping people. We've failed once, we won't fail again." She all but bit out. Her voice cracked a bit when she admitted their failure, but it gained a conviction after. They were serious, and they wouldn't fail this time.

"Then let the dead arise to change the world." The strangely dressed figure moved their hand around in some kind of complicated gesture, before their palm filled with a fine ivory colored sand. The figure brought their hand to their still grinning lips.

They blew on the sand, coating the three heroes in the sand and propelling their souls into those of the infants they would become.

* * *

The memory, along with all their others, were slowly locked away in the infants' minds. They wouldn't remember their previous lives until the day came that they could unlock the memories from their minds.

* * *

 **So, how was it? Again, one shots are easier for me to write. I don't feel as rushed and I don't have to do them in order. So, here is the first part of this series.**

 **Mars**


	2. The Letter: Before

**Here is the next in The Family Switch AU.**

 **Hope you like It!**

 **For Bingo #68 Carrots.**

 **Words 772**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

Hermione Potter was sitting in her backyard reading a book. Her back was resting on the tree, the large trunk keeping the wind from bothering her too much.

Her messy brown hair was blowing around her, the long locks refusing to stay in the bun she had put them in earlier that day. Even with her hair blowing all over the place, you could still make out a small scar on her forehead, it looked like a jagged lightning bolt.

She was being bothered by her cousin Dudley, a large boy with short blonde hair and pleading blue eyes. He wanted her to do his homework. She had convinced her aunt that if Dudley didn't do his homework then he would fall behind in school. Which would make him ridiculed by his classmates, and thus become a freak.

She rolled her intelligent green eyes at him before going back to ignoring him and reading her book.

She had noticed things early on in life. Like, when she wanted something enough, it would move to her. She figured that it was this force that made her aunt and uncle hate her, so she hid it.

After a few years of nothing 'freakish' happening her aunt and uncle started to treat her better. No more looks of hate or crazy punishments. They started to celebrate her birthday, and while she didn't get spoiled like Dudley, she did still get cake and a couple presents.

Speaking of her birthday, that was today, February 28th. Her aunt was currently preparing a nice dinner inside the house for the family to celebrate.

Hermione sighed when her aunt called them in, flipping her book closed. Dudley rushed into the house before her while she took her time.

* * *

Harry Weasley was a very peculiar boy. He was the only known Weasley with black hair for one. He was short and petite, unlike any of his brothers or his father. He looked more like his mother if anyone. Though he did share his father's bright blue eyes, hidden behind thick glasses.

Harry watched his brothers, the twins, working on some kind of concoction. He was leaning off the bed, trying to get a closer look at what they were doing without actually getting too close.

There was green goo in some kind of glass tube, and then another tube that had sparkles in it. There were a bunch of carrots that were changing colors to their right. Harry didn't know if he wanted to know what they were going to do with those…

Harry never really felt left out, even though he didn't really look like a Weasley. His black hair gave him something to be proud of. So what if he took better care of the one thing that made him unique. His brother Percy had glasses too, so it wasn't like the glasses were anything that made him different. His eyes and skin were the same as his family too.

He wasn't as smart as Percy or as daring as Charlie, or even as funny as the twins. He wasn't a girl like Ginny and wasn't the oldest or the youngest. But he had his hair. That and the fact that he was probably the same size as Ginny even though she was a year younger then him.

"Boys! Supper!" Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed through the house. You could hear the mad dash each child made to get to the table first.

* * *

Ronald Granger was loud but kind, a bit closed off at times. He had curly red hair, that in the wrong conditions would turn a bit frizzy, and deep brown eyes that looked black even up close.

He had freckles scattering over his skin, even though it, along with his red hair, was nowhere in his family genetics. His parents were baffled, but loved him either way.

He had started to close off when strange things started to happen around him. Just small things, stuff moving or things changing color. He stopped hanging around his friends when they noticed one such occasion and freaked out.

Today was like any other day. Ron was moping about, sitting under a tree in a tight ball. A book sat at his feet, open, the wind flipping the pages back and forth.

It was getting dark, the sun dipping behind the house and casting him into a shadow. He didn't care, just continued to stare out into nothingness. Drs. Granger called for him to come back to the house. Ron forced a smile before uncurling and closing the book, picking it up, and making his way back to the house.

* * *

 **It was all supposed to be one chapter, but it didn't turn out that way.**

 **Mars**


	3. The Letter: Received

**This one was harder to write. I thought I posted it already, but I hadn't.**

 **The next one is almost finished, and once that one is, the next one will be next. I think I have two or three more thought out.**

 **Words 644**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

It was a few days after Dudley's birthday, after the whole 'zoo incident' as Hermione liked to call it. Talking snakes were not on her agenda that day. They were eating breakfast at the table when the mail came.

"Dudley, get the mail." Uncle Vernon told his son, his eyes scanning the newspaper.

"Make Hermione do it." Dudley complained. Hermione had already started t get up.

"Girl, get the mail." Vernon didn't look up.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Hermione huffed before moving to get the paper, she really didn't want to get in a fight with her cousin.

She saw three items, a bill, a postcard from Aunt Marge, and a thick papered envelope. She was curious, the paper looked old, not old, old fashioned. She looked at the name on it.

Miss H. Potter.

Smallest Bedroom.

4, Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

Well, that was interesting. She looked left and right, noticed that no one else was looking, and quickly pocketed it. No need for the others to read her mail, and knowing her cousin, he would automatically shout that she got one. He had done the same when she got a late notice from the library.

It wasn't her fault, Dudley had hidden the book so she would do his homework, she refused, and then had to explain this to her aunt and uncle, who got mad at her since they had to pay the late fee.

She handed her uncle the bill and the post card from Aunt Marge before sitting and finishing breakfast.

* * *

Hermione looked over the letter several times. It made sense. That could be why her aunt and uncle treated her this way. She wanted to go, but she highly doubted her family would like that.

So, when Dudley left to go play at Piers house Hermione took the chance to use his computer and printer.

A simple letter of admissions was easy enough for her to forge.

She already wrote back to the people who sent her the letter, asking them to meet her in London in four days' time, on a Saturday. Now to get her Uncle to agree to drop her in London for the day.

* * *

Mr. H. Weasley

The smallest room on the fourth floor.

The Burrow

Harry was eating Breakfast with his family when his letter came. His parents were so proud. The twins gave him candy, he didn't trust their candy.

Ginny was giving him envious looks. He knew that she wanted to go to Hogwarts too. Dinner that night was louder than normal.

* * *

Ron had a bad day. He didn't want to talk about it, staying stubbornly locked in his room while his parents talked.

He had gotten a letter, one that said that he was a wizard. He had immediately grown mad and accused some people of pranking him, only to find out that it wasn't them. He promptly went home and locked himself in his room.

A knock sounded on the front door. Ron's mother answered the door, only to gape. A man with black greasy hair and a black suit stood at the door.

"Our records show that a letter was delivered earlier this day. We were under the impression that this was a magical household. Upon further inspection we have come to the conclusion that you are in fact, Muggles." Jean watched him with wide eyes, motioning her husband over.

"Are you the one who sent the letter then? Our son was under the impression that it was a cruel joke." Mr. Granger glared. The man didn't flinch, he seemed disinterested.

"My school issued the letter yes. I was the only one available to come and straighten a few things out."

The man was ushered into the house by the parents and offered tea.

Ron wandered down an hour later, his parents were still talking to Severus Snape.

* * *

 **Eh. It's okay. The next is coming soon.**

 **Mars**


	4. Trips: Diagon Ally

**This one is quite a bit longer than the others. Oooo, so close to the end. if you guys have any ideas, please share them!**

 **Words 1772**

 **I don't own!**

 _ **ENJOY!**_

* * *

The trip into London was easy enough for Hermione to get her uncle to agree to. She simply stated, once they were almost there, that there were a few shops she wanted to visit, for her 'girl' things. He dropped her off on the corner and almost sped off.

She should probably be offended that he just left her, an 11-year-old girl, alone in London, but she got what she wanted.

She made it to the café she had indicated in her letter, and waited.

She had only a minute before a stern voice cleared her throat behind her. Spinning, Hermione met the gaze of a very strict looking woman with black hair in a bun. She didn't look very comfortable in her clothing.

"Miss Potter?" The woman asked, looking down her nose at Hermione.

"Yes. Hello. You must be the person who sent the letter. I'd love to go to your school, but I'm afraid I don't know where it is I could find the items on my list." Hermione held the list up.

"Yes. I saw your letter. We had, I had assumed that your aunt and uncle could take you to get your things." The woman didn't look like she believed her words. Hermione couldn't blame her; she didn't think she could say that with a straight face either.

"Well, come along. Much to do."

* * *

"Now that we have your money, let's get you a wand." McGonagall told her before leading her to a little shop. Hermione followed closely.

The shop was dusty. Hermione almost sneezed.

"Hello?" She called. McGonagall gave her a look. Hermione jumped when a man appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, Minerva McGonagall. Bringing another student for their first wand I see." The man smiled kindly.

"Miss Potter. I remember the day your mother came in here. Her eyes were just as wide as your own, the same color as well it seems." The man grinned. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Please, hold out your wand arm." Hermione was motioned forward and a measuring tape started zipping by her when she did as she was told.

It took over an hour for her to find her wand. She gripped it, and suddenly it was like she was greeting an old friend. She was filled with such elation. She ignored the wand maker and McGonagall as they talked prices. All she could think was 'why does this feel so natural?'.

* * *

When Uncle Vernon showed up to pick up Hermione she had a trunk full of her school things, which McGonagall had charmed bigger on the inside so she could fit everything in. She got an owl as well, but she had asked if McGonagall could take her to school, stating that the bird might want to stay with other birds.

"Hurry up girl." Vernon urged her fast, helping her only by opening the trunk and closing it since she was too short to close it herself. Hermione grinned. She'd be going to magic school and her aunt and uncle didn't even realize.

* * *

The Weasley family was bustling through Diagon Ally like a train. Molly was at the front, leading the family from shop to shop. Harry was at the very back, moving behind his brothers at a quick pace. All his things were pretty much all hand-me-down things, so they only had to get some socks for him and some potion things his mum needs.

He stopped though, right outside the wand shop. He would be using his brother Charlie's old wand so he wouldn't be getting his own. He stopped anyways.

He wanted to go in. His family wouldn't miss him too much. He glanced over, none of them had looked back yet. He took the chance and moved into the shop.

"Hello?" Harry called out. It looked empty. He jumped when something slammed next to him.

"You look like Molly, but" And old man was there. He gestured to his hair. Harry tugged on his black locks a bit before looking up at the man.

"You know my mum?" He couldn't help but ask. The man nodded, looking down at him with a questioning look. He looked like he was trying to figure something out.

"Come on then, stand up straight. Your wand arm please." Harry looked at him with wide eyes. He hadn't meant to get a wand, but when he tried to protest the man shushed him and pulled him forward a bit, asking for his wand arm.

Harry did as he was told and waited as the measuring tape zipped around him taking his measurements.

By the time his mother found him, he was holding a new wand. It was quickly snatched out of his hand and replaced.

Before his mother could stop the man he had retreated with a strange look on his face, murmuring 'if it matches'. Harry wanted to ask what it was that matches and with what, but the man was already gone.

"What are you thinking? We told you we couldn't afford another wand." His mother's voice was hushed, but still reprimanding. Harry couldn't do much but turn red and hide his face. The man came back with a box. He held the box almost reverently.

"This is a very special wand child. If it chooses you…" The man trailed off before taking the wand from the box and offering it. Harry looked to his mother. Molly sighed and waved at him to continue.

The rush of magic that went through him as gold and red sparks shot out the tip was amazing.

"Very curious." The man eyed him. "There's something special about you boy, I can sense it." Molly huffed before pulling Harry behind her.

"How much will the wand be?" Molly asked, irritated. She was already opening her coin purse. It was practically empty.

"Oh, no charge. I so did love the challenge." Harry shivered at the man's grin. Molly looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really? I can't do that. Here, 3 silver. I'm afraid it's all we have." Molly tried to hand the coins to the man, but he refused.

"How about this, at the beginning of the summer, young Harry here can come help me at the shop. I need all the help I can get." The man smiled mysteriously at them. Molly was about to argue when the door opened.

"Come on mum! Dad said he wanted to try some muggle diner for lunch." One of the twins called out. Both boys came into the shop and tugged at Molly's skirt.

"Fine, fine. Come along Harry." Molly gave the man one last glance, a nod to show she agreed with the terms, and turned to the door, pulling Harry and his new wand out of the shop.

* * *

Ron was fascinated by the magical world. Even Professor Snape's perpetual gloomy silence didn't dampen his mood. His parents were looking around similarly as well.

The bank was interesting. He kinda wanted to see where their money would be held, but his father only got enough pounds converted for their outing. He said he'd make an account later, after they finished with the shopping.

Ron was watching as people of all size and color walked through the ally, talking and laughing, shopping and selling. Everyone seemed so happy. He couldn't help but grin to himself. Ron's parents wanted to visit the apothecary, Ron wanted to visit the book store. So Snape guided them to the apothecary and dropped Ron off at the book store.

He had been getting a book on spells and jinxes, when he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going idiot." A blonde boy all but snarled when they righted themselves.

"Sorry. Didn't see you." Ron told him, bending to pick up the books that fell.

"Obviously. Who are you then? Oh wait, red hair, freckles. You must be a Weasley. I don't know if I should be offended that you are breathing my air or disgusted that you were allowed in the store. Probably both." The boy didn't give Ron a chance to defend himself, or correct him, before he left, leaving the book he dropped in Ron's hands.

"Well, what a git." Ron mumbled to himself as he put his books in the basket, not caring to get rid of whatever it was the clot had dropped in his mitts.

* * *

It was time to get his wand now. How exciting. Well, it would be if Ron wasn't dead tired. The shop they entered looked old and untidy. It didn't look like anyone was dusting or taking care of the basic upkeep.

"Um, hello?" His mum called out. They were all startled when a man appeared from nowhere.

"Hello. Ah, new comers. Muggles I presume. First wand for the first born huh." Ron wasn't sure if he should be offended or not. He decided not to be. The wizards he has met haven't been the… most knowledgeable in 'muggle' related matters. Except Snape really, now that he thought about it, Snape seemed to feel comfortable in the muggle suit he had donned when he first introduced himself as he did in these wizarding robes he wore now.

"Come, lift your wand arm." Ron guessed that his wand arm would be his writing arm so he did so. A small measuring tape started to fly around him, measuring everything.

Ron almost zoned out, barely hearing what everyone was saying. His mind was on the boy from earlier. He hadn't been the only one who thought he was a Weasley, whatever the heck that is, but he had been the only one who had thought that he was disgusting just because of that.

He wanted to know what, or who, a Weasley was. If he was being compared to them, shouldn't he know if he should be offended? It probably shouldn't be bugging him so much.

"Here you go, try this." Ron took the wand that was suddenly in his face, before the man snatched it back. Ron was able to get lost in this, giving and taking wands with the wand maker. It was almost therapeutic.

"Here you go." The man said almost an hour later. He took the wand, and felt a sudden rush of power. He couldn't stop the grin that overtook his face. The man grinned triumphantly before going off to talk to Ron's parents, leaving him there to memorize the wand that was now held in his hand.

He felt like he was complete, or at least, more complete. There was still something missing. He decided not to think on it. He just wanted to enjoy this.

* * *

 **Derp. I didn't know how to end Ron's. Too bad. We all know what's coming next. :D**

 **Mars**


End file.
